Inquisitor Reven Lavellan Drabbles
by Feenacanyon
Summary: A series of one-shots about my elf warrior Reven Lavellan. Mostly friendship/slice of life stuff, some romance, some more serious stuff. Each chapter is designed to be readable on its own, although there may be minimal internal referencing later on.
1. Chapter 1

"So Commander, what do you think of our Herald's combat ability?" Leliana addressed the question to Cullen, who had been training with their former prisoner since he'd 'closed' the breach.

"I think he has potential. He is trained in his clan's style, but lacks experience. If he continues training with the men and gets some more actual combat practice I think he has the potential to be quite the warrior. His instincts are good." Cullen gave an unusually glowing report. Reven had impressed him with his willingness to learn and interact with the men. He hadn't been sure how a Dalish warrior would take to training under a human, but Reven seemed to have no qualms.

"Excellent. Perhaps we could cut into his training time with you a bit to get him some lessons—" Josephine began but Cullen was already interrupting.

"Ambassador I appreciate your concerns but it is much more important that the Herald be able to survive trying to close the breach. Learning dancing is not a priority."

"However, in the field the Herald has soldiers to protect him. He cannot bash his way into alliances. I think we would be wise to give him some time with Josephine." Leliana put in.

"There are demons still pouring from rifts and you want him to spend hours everyday learning to write Orlesian?" Cullen scoffed.

"I think we can put the Herald's time to better use than that, Commander." Josephine answered calmly. Cullen sighed.

"I don't suppose it's entirely up to us, Reven has to be willing to do it so ask him if he wants to take time for it."

"Reven?" Leliana smiled.

"The Herald asked me to refer to him by name when not in a public setting. Well, he asked several of the soldiers to do that, but I didn't allow it and I only agreed to do so in private settings myself."

"A wise choice. We need the image of the Herald now." Josephine commented. "I will speak to him about adjusting his schedule." Josephine scratched some notes on her ever present papers as she walked out of the meeting.

Josephine went out into the yard in front of the Chantry and began looking around for the Herald. She found him perched on some scaffolding near the walls, overlooking the frozen pond.

"Ambassador, can I help you with something?" Reven asked when he saw her. She didn't usually wander out to this part of the camp. He pocketed his whittling and climbed down. Josephine mentally noted for the umpteenth time the odd depth of this tiny elf's voice. It seemed to be too big for him and reminded her that he was older than his smooth features portrayed.

"Herald, I was speaking with the Commander and he reports your combat training is coming along well. I was wondering if you would be willing to spend some time in some other lessons more…diplomatic skills, if you will." Josephine got right to the point.

Reven smiled his barely perceptible soft smile.

"If you think it would be a benefit to me and our cause, I'm happy to learn whatever you think I need to know."

"Excellent. If we are going to gain allies you need to be as effective guiding opinion as you are with a sword. We'll need to teach you dancing; I assume you are not overly familiar with human cultures and history outside of…what has affected your people. Please correct me if I'm wrong. Also it would be most helpful if we could find time for some literature, fashion, and posture lessons…" Josephine began rambling and seemed to be both reading and adding to her list at once. Reven was a bit startled, but he had always liked learning about other cultures. He was perhaps more 'educated' about human and other races cultures than Josephine realized; Reven had, since he was old enough to be allowed, been the one to handle trade and interactions between his clan and outsiders. He enjoyed meeting people and trading stories more than goods. But he knew he wasn't familiar with 'high' culture. He had never been in a Chantry or met any nobles, and it seemed this was going to be becoming pertinent. So he relaxed and followed Josephine back up the hill towards the Chantry that was their base and let her attempt to organize a schedule for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cullen walked through the Chantry briskly on his way to check in with Leliana about scouting reports. As he passed her door he heard Josephine muttering to herself as she paced and scribbled on her papers.

"How goes the socialite training, Ambassador?" Cullen leaned in the door way and addressed her. Josephine jumped slightly.

"Oh! Commander. It goes very well, thank you. I hope I haven't taken too much of the Herald's time? He actually is better prepared than I'd expected, he's read many of the books I was going to assign him already. He was able to quote—well, anyway. Can I do something for you?" She asked.

"No, I just heard you talking to yourself and thought I'd provide a sounding board for a moment, if you have need." Cullen let a small smile show.

"Ah, sorry. There's just so much to keep track of between the visitors we've had lately and working with Reven and, well I'm sure you're just as busy and understand. Although, there is something you could do for me if you have the time?" Josephine suddenly seemed to remember something.

"Of course, if I'm able." Cullen nodded.

"Have you ever taught anyone to ride?" Josephine asked.

Cullen blinked.

"With the horses arriving soon I was mentioning learning some different riding styles to the Herald and apparently he doesn't know how to ride at all, let alone anything about different styles. I was actually quite shocked I assumed being on the move so much all Dalish knew how to ride but apparently they don't use Halla for that regularly—" Cullen put up his hand.

"I'd be happy to teach him. Just let me know when." Cullen chuckled, Josephine had really taken over the Herald's life the past few days.

"Thank you, Commander. I'll send him out to you this afternoon for a hour or so? Hmm, that will bump the waltz….well, I'll figure out something for that. After your time with the Templars then." Josephine seemed to have settled this in her mind without an actual confirmation from Cullen but he didn't mind; he just nodded and went to find Leliana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cullen." Reven addressed from behind. Cullen half turned and grinned down at the Herald.

"How goes the waltz?" he asked teasingly. Reven tilted his head just slightly, causing his hair to shift and expose his ears more. "I don't know, we haven't started any 'waltz' training. I'm sure it will be interesting once we do." His tone bounced between a sincere depth and an airy amusement.

"Well I'm sure Lady Montilyet will do a fine job instructing you." Cullen said awkwardly. He did not so easily go between sincerity and teasing. "Are you ready for your riding lesson?" Reven eyed the very large charger next to Cullen with some apprehension. He rather thought riding would be fun, he had no issue with animals but…these horses just seemed so large and heavy. He was more concerned about being close to it while getting on than the actual riding. Well, that and he'd seen them roll in the grass. He'd never seen one do it with a rider on its back but what was to stop it? If it did that while he was stuck in that awkward saddle with those boot holder things and those loopy straps from the mouthpiece would he be able to get out of the way before it crushed him?

"I suppose I must be." Reven replied. Cullen sensed his wariness; he had never shied away from a sword or shield or backed down in any of their sparring, so Cullen was a bit surprised to see him nervous now.

"Come here." Cullen stepped towards the horse he had chosen for Reven to begin on, a middle aged very mild horse named Rosamund. Cullen indicated for Reven to stand in front of the horse. Reven moved around with a wide birth before coming to stand by Cullen in front of Rosamund. Cullen placed Reven's right hand on her neck.

"Have you ever been around horses before?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"No. The closest I've come to riding is in a cart." Reven said, in that tone that you couldn't quite tell if he was serious or joking.

"Just like people horses have temperaments. Rosamund here is as gentle as they come. You express a little affection for her and she'll treat you like her own child. Here," Cullen petted her a bit until Reven started doing the same motion. Reven brought up his other hand and began running it down her neck as well. She looked at him for just a moment before bending down and ripping some grass from between his feet, then brought her head back up with a shake and started chewing without apparently giving him another thought. Reven laughed softly after getting over his initial surprise when she'd moved. "Well she certainly doesn't seemed disturbed by us."

"Certainly not. Horses are to be respected Herald, but they are noble and can be your friend as surely as a fellow soldier if you want them to be."

"Reven." He corrected Cullen.

"Heh, right. Sorry. Now come around here and let's get you on." Reven followed and stepped in Cullen's offered hands and was boosted up into the saddle. Cullen adjusted the stirrups expertly and moved back to Rosamund's front; she hadn't budged and was going for another mouthful of grass amidst the scanty snow drifts.

"How does that feel?" Cullen asked, referring to the stirrups.

"High." Reven answered, clearly referring to his position on the animal's back. Cullen bowed his head and hid a smile. "You don't mind the scaffolding." He pointed out. Reven smiled with a blush. "The scaffolding isn't going to move of its own will." He returned. He knew he was likely being silly, plenty of people rode horses, but it didn't change his nervousness about it.

"Well I suppose I must concede that point. But a trained horse isn't going to just go running of either, and Rosamund here is as tame as they come. So," Cullen was still holding the reins but moved around to the side again. "Brace with you legs. We're not going to start with anything fancy but once we get to jumping and mounted combat you'll need to have good legs for riding, so best get started with good habits from the beginning." Cullen adjusted the bend in Reven's leg. "Push as hard as you need with your knees to feel secure, Rosamund won't mind. Your legs will be sore the first few days of riding but you're building muscle and it'll go away soon. Let go of the saddle, there you go. Swing your arms a bit and make sure you're comfortable in the saddle." Reven did as commanded then laughed again.

"This is all very well while she's standing still." He smiled down at Cullen, but Cullen could tell he felt a bit more comfortable already.

"Then let's get moving. For now I'll just lead her and you get used to how it feels to have her moving." Cullen walked out into the yard a bit and did a couple circles just walking. This progressed to getting a rope, handing Reven the reins, and having Rosamund loop at a jog and canter. Reven still wasn't in control but he was learning to hold with his legs while keeping his arms relaxed with the reins in hand. Cullen let this go on until he noticed Reven's form slipping as his legs tired. He wanted Reven to be able to keep seated before they really got into anything advanced and that would take a few days to build up endurance. He walked up to Rosamund and untied the rope from her bridle. "Want to walk her into the stall?" Cullen asked. He knew Rosamund would find her own way but he wanted Reven to at least have the illusion of having ridden on his own. Reven had been surprised to find himself enjoying looping around the yard despite the tightness in his legs as things went on, but he balked at this.

"Um, how do I make her go forward?" he asked.

"Pick up the reins a bit…there you go," Cullen stretched up and guided Reven's hands into position. "You heard me clicking at her, yes? Just make that sound and give the reins a little shake, just once. You're already facing the stable so you won't need to direct her but if you did you would just pull on one rein or the other. The right for right and the left for left. If you pull on both she'll stop." Cullen stepped back. "Go on, she wants to get to dinner which is inside the stable so she's not going to go running off on you now." Cullen smiled. Reven gave him a look somewhere between 'I see what you're trying to do' and 'it's not actually helping'. He flicked the reins and imitated the clicking sound with moderate success. It didn't really matter, Rosamund did indeed want dinner and walked directly in the stable and turned herself around, only mildly surprising Reven.

"Very good, Herald." A couple guards were standing nearby and Cullen defaulted back to Reven's title. It was more natural for him anyway.

"We'll see when we're not just going to the stable." Reven joked as Cullen helped him down.

"Learning to ride eh boss?" The Iron Bull appeared around the corner.

"With the Commander's help." Reven replied as they left and Cullen latched the stall, having provided Rosamund with a more than adequate supper.

"Mmm, should try something a bit bigger next time. We need to get you worked up to dragons." Bull grinned. Reven tried to not smile, resulting in a funny expression.

"Are you an expert dragon rider? I thought you were more of a dragon hunter Bull."

"Well yea I am, but come on, how cool would it be for the Herald for Andraste to come riding in to close the breach on a dragon? Picture it!" Bull put up his hands in a grand gesture. Cullen snorted but he was smiling too.

"I'll keep that image firmly in mind Bull, where it belongs." Reven replied evenly as he stiffly walked out of the stables.


	2. Chapter 2

Reven looked down over the lights flickering about Skyhold from his spot up on the ramparts. It was cold up here and he was wrapped tightly in a velvety cloak; one of the many pieces Josephine had picked out for him from Orlais. He liked the deep blue of it and even if he hadn't it was the warmest thing he'd ever owned. He often used it as a blanket rather than saving it for its intended purpose of outdoor use as its lining was irresistibly soft. Josephine did not know that.

"Piss frozen breaches but it's cold! What the bloody hell are you doing sitting up here?" Sera's teeth chattered as she spoke, rubbing her arms for warmth.

"I was just enjoying the view." Reven replied.

"What an arse headed thing to be doing on a night this windy! Have you lost whatever few marbles you had in that stupid head of yours?" Sera glowered at him.

"Well what are you doing up here?" Reven chuckled in reply even as he slid his feet to the walkway and offered her his cloak, which she unceremoniously took and pulled up tight under her nose.

"Varric and them were looking for you for a game of Wicked Grace, so I helped looked seeing as nothing is better than watching you lose your purse. Not gonna get to see that if we both die with our asses stuck frozen to the stones are we?" Sera turned abruptly and started marching back down the walkway. Reven had folded his hands into his elbows, the considerable chill becoming much more noticeable in just his jacket. He followed along behind Sera laughing softly as she dragged the cloak along the ground, having wrapped it around herself sideways either obstinately or because in the darkness she'd thought it was a blanket and hadn't considered its direction. She looked quite regal, also absurd.

"Don't cackle so loud you flying asshat, you're gonna have to win this thing back in the game." Apparently she had noticed what it was.

"Hey, I lent it you. It wasn't a gift. That's not fair." Reven acted overtly appalled.

"Yea well holder's owner. Good luck getting it off me now." She tossed at him.

Reven hid his smile behind his hand as they both entered the side room in Skyhold's main building that had unofficially become their Wicked Grace room.

"Hey, you found him! Great. We'd all given up." Varric leaned back from showing Cole how to shuffle cards.

"Oi did ya? I bet you never tried, just sat there on your fat asses the lot of ya." Sera turned her head sharply to Bull.

"Hey, this is all muscle, no fat here." Bull gestured with a mug.

"That's not even physically possible." Dorien put in.

"Hey!" Bull turned.

"Please, I cannot spend another evening with the topic of conversation being Tiny's physique."

"Oh." Josephine made a disappointed sound. A conversation between Varric and Bull erupted revolving around Varric's proposed jealousy.

Reven sat down opposite Josephine with Sera sliding into place on his right.

"Hey…why are you wearing the Inquisitor's cloak? That's supposed to be for special occasions." Josephine said in alarm.

"Is sleeping a special occasion then?" Leliana whispered to Reven from his left. He blushed just slightly and hissed back under his breath "You have people watching me when I sleep?" Leliana hid her mouth behind her cards as Josephine and Sera argued. "Everything I do is for your protection, my lord." Reven gave her a look, but the corners of his mouth were turning up. "Then how about winning back my cloak from Sera for me?" "I think I can do that" Leliana replied before volunteering to fetch them all another round.

The evening concluded with Josephine actually winning the cloak, which she quickly returned to Reven, sans her other winnings which were substantial. Leliana shrugged at the Inquisitor. "I want one like that." Sera grumbled.

"We could order you one you know." Reven put in.

"I'll just take yours later tonight." Sera said.

"Isn't announcing your thefts in advance not the best idea?" Varric winked.

"Only if mentioning it would somehow slow me down, but it won't now will it huh?" Sera replied proudly.

"You know I have people guarding the Inquisitor's chambers…" Leliana put in.

"Now isn't that the sort of thing you shouldn't declare?" Sera jeered.

"Uh, as if we didn't all already know that?" Bull yawned.

"We could all have cloaks. We'd match." Cole suddenly appeared behind Reven who jumped.

"Wouldn't that just be darling?" Leliana laughed. "They make pet ones you know. I could get some nug ones…" As Leliana thought on this the back and forth between Sera,Bull and Josephine (although Bull was more just fanning the flame) escalated and the end result was Sera tearing around the room from furniture piece to piece with the cloak streaming behind her as Josephine urged Bull to catch the wayward elf and Reven being offered to spend his nights in Varric's room if he wanted to avoid his chambers. Although Varric quickly amended that he was probably even more watched than the Inquisitor so maybe it wasn't such a great plan.

Eventually Reven did get to his room and bed, and to his surprise found the cloak waiting there. He didn't know if Sera had returned it, or if Leliana had snatched it back and placed it there. Not taking chances on being woken up however if some sort of scuffle actually happened between Sera and any of Leliana's people (and the cloak now smelled like ale anyway) Reven hung it over the railing outside and gently pulled the doors to the balcony shut before crawling into bed with an extra log on the fire.


End file.
